Seth
Not what your looking for?Try the disambiguation. The Oracle was a Onu-Matoran from Gatris Nui, who moved to Bio-Land, and later to Comic Land. History On Gatris Nui The Oracle originally lived on Gatris Nui with his parents. During the Dark Times, 10 years after he was born, his parents were captured by the Makuta and he was taken on a boat to Bio-Land by a Toa whose name is hard to pronounce. He swore revenge to the Makuta but on the way to Bio-Land the boat hit a large rock.Oracle was thrown off of the ship and flung all the way back to Gatris Nui.There he lived for a couple of years alone, in the wilderness of the north. He was finally rescued by a group of Bohrok Nuva, and one of them,named Rodney, got mutated and he looked like a normal Bohrok. He and Oracle became best friends. They took a boat to Bio-Land and Oracle bought a house next to his other friend, Makatau. In Bio-Land Soon Makatau became acting very strange. He was not at his house more often and he seemed to be darker. One day Oracle followed him and he lead him to a huge warehouse. Inside the warehouse was an enormous machine that had a label on it that said "Anti-Bio". Makatau found Oracle and threatened to turn on the machine, which he said could destroy all of Bio-Land. The Oracle lunged at him, but it was too late. The machine began to hum,whistle,then roar. Suddenly,there was a flash that tore apart the warehouse. Makatau disappeared and many things changed. Although Bio-Land was not destroyed,there were mix ups: Oracle's arms turned to blue, Makatau gets teleported to Mournspar and becomes its leader, the machine gets teleported to Rimac,and an unknown city on Gatris Nui disappears. On Mournspar The Oracle sets out to find Makatau,and,while watching the news,they say that a distant island called Mournspar is currently waging war with a neighboring island, Synos. In one of the pictures Oracle saw a figure that looked a lot like Makatau, so he goes to Rimac and there he gets a boat that goes to Mournspar. When he gets their he finds a huge fortress that is owned by Makatau, and finds him inside it. They battle until Makatau reveals his master plan: to destroy Bio-Land yet again by harvesting the powers of a strange object in Synos. They battle until Oracle breaks the object by throwing it on the ground. Makatau seems to fade away because of this, and The Oracle believes this to be his last appearance, although it is not. In Comic Land After the adventure on Mournspar, The Oracle goes back to Bio-Land, but gets mugged by a gang of Rahkshi.With only a couple of widgets left,he takes an old boat to Comic Land,where he hopes to be able to make enough money to go back to Gatris Nui by making comics. Once he gets there he learns he inherited a warehouse from his parents when they died. This is where he makes his studio. He brings Rodney with, and meets some new friends and starts his business. Trivia *Seth had many destinies,one of them to help save Varlix so he could be in The Final Battle. *Seth is really a spirit called The Oracle,who's main destiny is to vanquish the other spirit Makatau,his exact opposite, and participate in The Final Battle. O Category:The Oracle's Comics S